Agitation Potion
by NGPhoenix
Summary: Snape est en deuil mais il tient quand même à tenir classe ce lundi matin-là. Cependant, Harry et Hermione sont très énervés tandis que Ron ne sert à rien. C'est dur de calmer les tensions sans craquer. (M pour langage cru : "*ouille")


-Entrez, fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Vas-y regarde déjà comment il nous accueille, lui là, azy après il demande le respect, il y croit grave ptn.  
-Harry tg et avance, ronchonna Hermion en rangeant son iphone 9 dans son sac Hello Kitty.  
Les élèves prirent place dans la salle, Luna, qui n'avait rien à faire là se cassa la gueule comme une merde par terre et Malfoy roula du cul jusqu'à sa place au tout devant de la salle s'attirant ainsi un "poufiasse" rageux de Roux, pardon, Ron.  
-Bon, commença Snape, tout est écrit au tableau donc vous vous démerdez pask moi j'en ai rien à foutre de vos  
sales gueules de iench.  
-Mash***** comment il cherche trop, lui ! Même pas j'le croiz dans la rue parce que j'te jure : coup de tête, balayette direct !  
-Harry sérieux commence pas, là, parce que j'te jure ça va pas le faire !  
-Pardon, Hermion...  
-Ouai, c'est ça, allez va donc chercher les ingrédients indiquei moi je prépare cette merde, ordonna la jeune fille en attrapant le chaudron  
commun.  
Harry leva son cul du tabourret et alla chercher ces "putains" d'ingrédients, Rou,- Ron essaya de se joindre à lui mais il se prit les pieds dans le corps toujours au sol de Luna. Harry se foutut de sa gueule en retournant s'asseoir et Hermion commença direct la potion.  
-Ok alors maintenant que c'est stable on peut se rouler les pousses pendant-, elle regarda le tableau, trente minutes exactement, enfin, sauf toi Harry parce que tu vas touiller-touiller un peu de temps en temps.  
Ron parvint enfin à atteindre sa chaise, transfigurée par hermoin parce qu'il faisait que glisser du tabouret. Hermion sorti son iphone 7 précédemment rangé et joua à doodle jump pendant que Harry cherchait de quoi touiller le truc. Au premier rang, Dracon se faisait chier.  
-Dracoooo, mon rondoudouuu 3 ww, ronronna Pansie, des cœurs roses dans les yeux.  
-Euh, déjà tu t'appelles Pansy et en plus Pokemon c'est pas encore sorti donc tu peux pas sortir ça ici -'  
-Anwwwwww, too bad :p, continua la brune.  
-Euh, wsh, pk t'agis comme cela là arrête hein...  
-Non mais je suis stéréo... sté..-stéro ~wat~ tipe !  
-Ok ok. Tu-, il fut interrompu par un kri.  
-OH MY GOD ! Hurla Harry en regardant son touilleur en verre à moitié fondu.  
Hermnoi qui venait de perdre sa partie, manquant ainsi de battre son record fronça les sourcils.  
-Non mais c'est pas possible, hein ! T'es trop con dans ta life, toi ! Déjà, où t'as trouvé cet agitateur en verre et comment tu fais pour pas comprendre que le verre ça fond à haute température ?!  
-Non mais toi tu fais trop la chaude depuis le début de la mâtiné avec ton samsung de merde donc tu vas te calmer, ok ? Moi on me respecte tu vois !  
-Les mecs, plz arrêtez... Couina Rouxn.  
-Euh, Harry là tu refroidis ok, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es con, ok ? Et déjà c'est iphone ok, on mélange pas les salopettes et les robes ok ?  
-Euh, t'es grave hors contexte là et c'est même pas la bonne citation donc n'importe quoi, tché !  
-Non mais tais-toi azy, t'as même pas d'argument déjà, et j'utilise mes propres citations ok y a que les fragiles qui utilisent celles de autres !  
Ils s'étaient tous les deux levéi, le rouge au joues et les yeux brillants de colère. Toute la classe les regardait et Ron, au milieux d'eux, essayait de les calmer, sans succès bien sur. Harry brisa son agitateur en verre encore plus comme une bouteille de bierre, pour le rendre plus aiguisé tandis que Hermion sorti un pince à épiler, RNoux se cache sous la table en la voyant.  
-Je me suis toujours dis que t'as grave des sourcils dégueulasse ! cria Hermion.  
-Toi que j'te croise même pas dehors parce que même si ta mère te reconnait elle voudra pas de toi ! cracha Harry.  
-VOS GUEULES ! hurla Snape.  
Harry se tourna vers lui :  
-TOI TAIS-TOI PARCE QUE DEMAIN TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER TU SERAS MORTe !  
Un "Ouuuuhhh" mélangé à un "PopOOpoooO !" et un petit "j'ai pas compris"circula dans la classe et Snape sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Comment ce salle gosse osait-il ?! Se faire crier dessus alors qu'il était en plein deuil, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à cette penséi.  
-T-tAisez-vous ! Parvint-il à articuler, les élèves se ture en voyant son expresssion meurtrie par cett douleur imprononçable.  
-Bah monsieur qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? demanda Dracoun.  
-Rien je-, Hide il, Snape sortit un mouchoeir et y enfonça son horrible nez, Hide est mort.  
Hermion en fit tomber son iphone.  
-Qu- quoi ? Non mais, non mais... NON ! AZY MONSIEUR TU ME SPOIL j'y crois pas ! Hide ? Non, impossible ! Ô, douleur !  
-Herchieny, c'est qui Hide ? demande doucement Ron.  
Mais Hermion ne répondit pas, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rondes.  
-J'en étais qu'à la moitié de la saison deux... crossa-t-elle.  
Snape sortit son portable SONY et montra son fond d'écran à Hermion, un fan art hidekane. C'était dur mais il ne fit aucun commentaire  
sur l'Iphone 17 d'Hermino.  
-Mon ship, à 90%.  
Le silence régnait dans la classe et Snape essuya une dernière fois ses larmes avant de partir en courant et en re-chialant. Hermion ramassa  
son téléphone, regarda l'écran qui était maintenant brisé puis partit en courant elle aussi.  
-WTF, fit Luna, encore par terre.


End file.
